Caretaker
by Frisco
Summary: Grace Under Pressure episode tag  from a different point of view.  Originally written for the sheps atlantis community challenge.  One small spoiler for Echoes.


Vresh was young, wanting to prove himself, and he took patrol duty very seriously as a result. When he detected a disturbance in his sector, he immediately began investigating. It was a ripple, really, so small he almost missed it, but he was unusually perceptive. He had been honored to be appointed to this particular grid; it was as deep as it was wide, an extremely difficult patrol assignment. His parents had been so proud. He had been given a big responsibility and was determined to do his best.

He began a circular search pattern, seeking the source of the trouble. The exploration was painstakingly slow, but he wanted to be thorough so he continued with a singular focus. He was beginning to think he had imagined the entire thing when an unfamiliar noise began tickling all of his senses. He paused, seeking the direction of the resonance. Establishing the bearing, he headed toward it as quickly as he could.

He located a tiny object plunging toward the ocean floor. It had an air of familiarity around it, but Vresh could not recall ever seeing it before. He concentrated on the remembrances of his ancestors and halted in surprise. A LandWalker vessel!

His people knew of the LandWalkers from genetic memory and legends of old, but none of his kind had actually seen one of the bipeds since they had returned. What a day that had been. The Nrseert had protected the sunken dwelling of the LandWalkers for thousands of years. The teachings of the Old Ones said the LandWalkers had entrusted their city to the care of the Nrseert and would return one day. So many years had passed that few of his people even considered it a possibility any more.

Then one day, the ocean had reverberated with the sounds of the Landwalker city rising to the surface. His people had called out a greeting but had not gotten a response, not even to relieve them of their guardianship duties so they continued patrolling the ocean, occasionally attempting to communicate but receiving only silence in return.

Vresh hesitated. Should he make contact or notify an elder? The Old Ones' lore told of tiny, fragile creatures that could not survive in this environment. He made his decision and sang a message of welcome and an offer of assistance. He waited patiently, but the only response was the incessant gibberish from the vessel. He made another attempt with no success. The thought that perhaps the LandWalker was unaware of his presence came to mind so Vresh gently nudged the diminutive ship. When he still received no answer, he swam a short distance away and contemplated his next course of action.

He watched as the craft continued falling, wondering how he could fulfill his duty. The LandWalker ship came to rest on the ocean floor as another disturbance rippled through his sector. The young Nrseert began to fear that the catastrophe was occurring early. His people knew the sun would attack, but that incident should not be happening now. Several of the elders were tasked with detecting the event and while it was building, it was not yet time.

Vresh swam in the direction of the new disturbance. He spotted an identical ship in the distance, but this one was moving effortlessly through the deep water. Unfortunately it was going the wrong direction if it was hunting the first one.

He considered his options and decided to return to the broken vessel. To his surprise, it came to life as he approached, but only momentarily. Taking a chance, he began circling the tiny craft, hoping the LandWalkers would understand. His efforts were rewarded minutes later when the other ship landed on the bottom of the ocean.

A strange light flashed and enveloped the craft he had been guarding. He backed away as the ship opened, and a LandWalker emerged. The being was so incredibly small and just as fragile as the Old Ones had said. Vresh was amazed as the LandWalker walked on the ocean floor and struck the other vessel with an appendage. A similar being exited through the opening and joined the first. After a seemingly interminable wait, his ship, at least the one he had begun to think of as his, also opened. Water gushed from it, and the two LandWalkers rushed inside. Moments later they reappeared with a third being draped between them.

Vresh couldn't contain his excitement. He sang a greeting to them, introducing himself and telling of his people. He expressed the Nrseert joy at the return of the LandWalkers and his own relief that the small creature from the broken vessel still lived. He knew the fragile life forms saw him, but they made no reply as they hurried to their ship and closed it. After a bit of time, the vessel lifted from the floor and began to slowly ascend to the surface, hovering occasionally in certain spots.

The young Nrseert was crushed. What had he done wrong? He had been polite and helpful. Why hadn't they returned his greeting? He sulked until he remembered he was the first of his people to see a LandWalker. He began hurrying back home, mentally rehearsing his story. Just wait until he told his sister. She would be so jealous!

The End.


End file.
